epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Blaster
Shadow_Blaster.png|In EBF3 and EBF4 Shadow blaster 5.png|In EBF5, with matching revolver The Shadow Blaster is a gun available for Lance in . Its element varies between games. Description The Shadow Blaster is a futuristic looking gun with a black exterior and red lines running through the gun. It has a pair of power cells located at the top, and a single black wire connecting the middle of the gun with what appears to be the gun's exhaust vents. The Shadow Blaster lacks a barrel, instead having only two short "lips" at the gun's muzzle. In EBF5, the gun looks pretty much the same as past appearances, save for a red gem on top center and the red lines being more noticeable. The matching revolver is black with red lines and a small blade below the barrel. The Shadow Blaster is one of Lance's most powerful weapon magically speaking. In all of its appearances, the Shadow Blaster gives one of the highest boosts in the game, but has a mediocre boost. In EBF3 it also gives a hefty increase in at later levels yet suffers from a minor penalty. In EBF3, the Shadow Blaster is a viable weapon for the endgame, along with the Steel Shark, Thunder Core and Red Vulcan. Which one the player will use is a matter of personal preference. The Thunder Core and Red Vulcan both have the most powerful offenses due to their elemental boosts. The Steel Shark has no elemental boosts but the highest Magic Attack in the game, plus it can reliably Syphon foes. The Shadow Blaster has no elemental boosts, but is still strong and has useful resistances to Dark and Instant Death.The Shadow Blaster is generally capable of casting a Dark-elemental bonus skill, and may counter with one in EBF4 and 5''. In terms of resistance, the Shadow Blaster provides resistance against and in all of its appearances, with and resistance added on in ''EBF4 and 5'' respectively. Since ''EBF4, Death and Doom resistances become immunity at level 5. Found inside a chest in Kitten Kingdom Ruins. It is non-elemental and, contrary to the description, does not boost the power of Dark skills. Level 5: Unleash: Magic which lowers target's magic defence. |lvl2MP = 5% |lvl3MP = 10% |lvl4MP = 15% |lvl5MP = 20% |lvl1ATK = 5% |lvl2ATK = 10% |lvl3ATK = 20% |lvl4ATK = 30% |lvl5ATK = 40% |lvl1MAG = 15% |lvl2MAG = 25% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 50% |lvl5MAG = 60% |lvl1EVA = -5% |lvl2EVA = -5% |lvl3EVA = -5% |lvl4EVA = -5% |lvl5EVA = -5% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Dark |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Death |res2num = long50 |Element = None |item21 = Microcontroller |item21number = 2 |item31 = Metal Gear |item31number = 3 |item41 = Metal Gear |item41number = 15 |item42 = Dark Rune |item42number = 1 |item51 = RAM Chip |item51number = 4 |item52 = Microcontroller |item52number = 2 |item53 = Metal Gear |item53number = 2}} The Shadow Blaster returns, and is now Lance's starting weapon when he rejoins the party. It is now a Dark-elemental weapon and properly boosts Dark skills. |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 15% |lvl5ATK = 20% |lvl1MAG = 15% |lvl2MAG = 30% |lvl3MAG = 45% |lvl4MAG = 60% |lvl5MAG = 80% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Dark |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Death |res2num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Dark |BonusSkillPower = (50%) |item21 = Springy Spring |item21number = 2 |item31 = Springy Spring |item31number = 2 |item32 = Red LED |item32number = 3 |item41 = Bottled Darkness |item41number = 3 |item42 = RAM Chip |item42number = 1 |item43 = Blank CD |item43number = 1 |item51 = Dark Matter |item51number = 1}} The Shadow Blaster once again returns as Lance's starting weapon. Aside from extra Thunder resistance, the Shadow Blaster's statistics remains practically identical to the previous game's version. Lance joins the party with the Shadow Blaster already at level 3. * * |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 15% |lvl5ATK = 20% |lvl1MAG = 15% |lvl2MAG = 30% |lvl3MAG = 45% |lvl4MAG = 60% |lvl5MAG = 80% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Dark |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Death |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Dark |BonusSkillPower = 55/3 |BonusSkillChance = (20%) |item21 = Hand Bomb |item21number = 2 |item31 = Dark Rune |item31number = 1 |item41 = Red Flybot |item41icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Red Flybot.png |item41number = 1 |item42 = Hand Bomb |item42number = 2 |item51 = Dark Matter |item51number = 1 |item52 = Dark Rune |item52number = 1}} * * * |lvl1MAG = 15% |lvl2MAG = 30% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 55% |lvl5MAG = 70% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Thunder |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Dark |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Dark |BonusSkillPower = 180 |BonusSkillChance = (22%) |AutoSkillChance = (17%) |item21 = Hand Bomb |item21number = 2 |item31 = Dark Rune |item31number = 1 |item41 = Dark Rune |item41number = 1 |item42 = Hand Bomb |item42number = 2 |item51 = Dark Matter |item51number = 1 |item52 = Dark Rune |item52number = 1}} Trivia * Based on Lance's comments in EBF5 as well as the aesthetic and elemental similarities between the Cosmic Monoliths and the Shadow Blaster, it seems that the Shadow Blaster may have been created using technology derived from the Cosmic Monoliths. ** The same may hold true for EBF5's Neon Valkyrie, as well as several other machines. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Guns Category:Lance